war and love
by ikki gazerock tenggarong
Summary: ngga pintar bikin sumary , masih newbi nhi . jadi mohon flame dan sebagainya ya


war and love

warning:gaje.. Newby yang punya

Pari : narutoxsakura sligt kibaxhinata

Ini fic pertama saya

Rate :T

War and Love by ikki gazerock tenggarong

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

War and love

Matahari terlihat bersinar cukup cerah, menghantarkan

sinarnya yang hangat ke permukaan bumi, menyapu lembut

wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang mendongak menatap

langit. Beberapa burung-burung kecil terlihat menghiasi langit

dengan tarian dan kicauannya yang menawan. Semerbak harum bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran tak luput dari indra penciumannya..seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya sambil memejamkan matanya, naruto, uzumaki naruto nama pemuda tersebut...

''yoo.. Naruto'' merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda tersebut ''naruto'' langsung menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

''yoo.. Kiba''sahut naruto. ''apa yang kau lakukan ? Meratapi nasib heeh''ucap kiba dengan nada mengejek dan menyikut lengan naruto.. ''fuh bukan urusanmu.. ayo masuk'' stelah mengucapkan kalimat itu naruto langsung berjalan meninggalkan kiba.. ''oi.. Naruto.. Tunggu aku..'' seru kiba sambil berlari mengejar naruto yang sudah menghilang didalam gedung sekolahnya..

Naruto POV

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah nampak sepi, karna bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, ''oi naruto.. Tunggu aku.'' kuhentikan langkahku dan berbalik, kulihat kiba sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah sehabis berlari. setelah nafasnya teratur kiba mulai melangkah pelan dan aku pun mengikuti langkahnya. '' kenapa buru-buru sih'' ujar kiba '' lagian juga pelajaran kakashi sensei, jadi ngga usah khawatir terlambat kan'' tambahnya . Aku hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu kembali menatap kedepan, kami berhenti didepan kelas 10-3 .

''greezz'' kulihat kiba membuka pintu dan langsung berjalam menuju bangku kami yang berada di pojok dan bangku ke empat dari depan, setelah meletakkan tasku di laci meja kubenamkan kepalaku diantara tanganku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa siswi dikelas .

End Naruto POV

Grezzz...

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, pria itu langsung berjalan ke meja guru.

''oi naruto, bangun.. Kakashi sensei sudah masuk'' bisik kiba sambil setengah mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya ''hoaamm.''naruto menguap sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku . ''slamat pagi anak-anak, maaf sensei ter-'' '' kami mengerti sesnsei'' sahut seluruh penghuni kelas ''baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini'' terang kakashi .

Teng teng teng teng..

bel istirahat berbunyi yang merupakan waktu untuk siswa KHS untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka,''baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu, kita lanjutkan minggu depan'' jelas kakashi sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

''kiba, langsung ke atap atau kekantin dulu?'' tanya naruto kepada sahabatnya saat mereka berjalan di koridor kelas ''langsung ke atap saja dulu, kita harus merencanakan pencarian kelompok kita'' sahut kiba sambil berbelok menaiki tangga ke atap '' baiklah - baikla..''sahut naruto pasrah..

''jadi kapan kita mulai pencariannya'' tanya naruto ''makin cepat makin baik dan kita harus memilih yang terbaik''sahut kiba ''mungkin malam ini kita harus berkeliling lagi''tambahnya, ''baiklah kalau begitu, semoga saja cepat ketemunya''sahut naruto sambil merebahkan dirinya, ''apa kau yakin kita akan mengikuti permainan ini ? Skali kita memulainya nanti malam, maka kita tidak bisa berhenti lagi'' tanya kiba sambil menatap naruto serius. ''aku tahu kiba, aku sudah yakin bahwa kita pasti bisa memenangkan permainan ini, oia apa kemampuan yang kau dapat?'' tanya naruto sambil bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya ''kemampuanku masih belum jelas, tapi aku memiliki penciuman dan kecepatan yang lumayan''terang kiba ''kau bagai mana'' tanyanya pada naruto ''aku elemen angin dan kecepatan juga'' ''tapi mengenai monster yang masuk dalam tubuhku masih belum jelas'' jawab naruto ''sebenarnya monster apa yang menyerang kita kemarin ? Akamaru juga aneh, kurasa dia juga terkena efeknya'' ucap kiba sambil merebahkan diri.. ''aku sudah penasaran dengan permainan ini'' ''ayo kekelas, sudah hampir bel masuk'' ajak naruto sambil berdiri, di ikuti dengan kiba ''baiklah, malam ini jam 8 oke'' ''oke'' sahut naruto, dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pelajaran, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kehidupan mereka akan berubah setelah malam ini..

-TBC-

Oia romance nya belum keluar , kira2 chap 2 baru hinata ama sakura muncul , kalau bnyak saran mungkin secepatnya saya bikin chap 2nya . Jadi mohon-mohon sarannya

Maaf pendek karna saya mau tau tanggapan reader sekalian

Mohon KOMENT SARAN KRITIK DAN FLAM YANG PALING AMPUH AGAR SAYA TIDAK MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN LAGI DAN JUGA MOHON REVIEW


End file.
